Frisking Lessons
by ebineez01
Summary: Gwen stuffs up & Jack realises he has some lessons to teach
1. Chapter 1

A/N will be rerated M for future chapters.

"Ah...guys..." Tosh called out as she looked up from the monitor. "He's gone."

"What!?" yelled Owen as he whirled around in his chair to face her.

"Our cell-guest," she elaborated. "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone Tosh..." said Owen as he moved next to her to look at the monitor.

She pointed at the screen. "Gone..."

"Shit!" Owen cursed. "Guys...we have a problem!"

"What's all the commotion down there?" yelled Jack as he came out of his office.

"The Ractor's missing," replied Owen as he checked his weapon.

"And what do we mean by...missing?" Jack asked as he jogged down the stairs.

"Gone, disappeared, not where we left him..." Tosh replied.

Jack moved to one of the computer terminals; tapping a few keys he brought up the recording of the CCTV footage from the cells from the last half hour, fast forwarding through it. "Who searched him?" he yelled as he paused the recording.

"Gwen," replied Tosh.

"Yeah?" asked Gwen as she walked into the main area of the Hub.

"You searched the Ractor before putting him in the cells?" asked Jack.

"Yeah...why?"

Jack took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the screen. "Notice anything?"

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she looked at the still of the Ractor using a device to open the cell door.

"Did you frisk him?" Jack asked as he swung her back to face him.

"Of course I did..." she answered trying to cover her embarrassment.

Jack folded his arms across his chest taking a deep breath as he looked at her. "Let's go get ourselves a Ractor ..._again_..."

They found the Ractor without too much trouble after it rather successfully managed to get itself totally lost in the tunnels; with the alien safely back in its cell they made their way back to the central area of the Hub.

"Call it a day guys," said Jack. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all gathered their stuff and moved towards the cog door.

"Gwen..." Jack called as she was leaving. "Can I see you in my office before you go?"

They all shared a collective look as they walked out the door glad they weren't Gwen right now.

By the time Gwen had put her bag and her jacket back down on her desk Jack was already in his office; slowly she walked up the stairs dreading the conversation that was about to come, she knew she'd fucked up and she felt bad enough as it was – she didn't think she could handle Jack giving her a lecture about how to do her job. She walked in to see him sitting back in his chair his boots propped up on his desk.

"Sit down," he said as she stopped in the doorway.

"Listen Jack I know I stuffed up today," she began as she sat in the chair across from him. "I promise you it won't happen again."

"I'm actually surprised it happened this time PC Cooper," Jack replied. "Didn't they teach you how to frisk someone in the Police?"

"Yes they did," Gwen replied. "And that's how I frisked him...and I obviously missed something."

Jack looked at her in silence a moment before swinging his legs down to stand up and walk around his desk; stopping next to her he raised his arms out to his sides. "Show me."

"Excuse me?" she asked, unsure what he wanted.

He looked down at her his face entirely serious. "I want you to show me how you frisk someone."

She blinked once then slowly got to her feet moving behind Jack; taking a deep breath she reached out to run her hands lightly down his sides, over his hips, quickly patting down each leg.

"That's it?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She looked a little surprised. "Yeah that's it."

"Not very thorough," he replied frowning a little.

"Well how would you do it then?" Gwen asked getting a little annoyed despite herself.

A lazy grin spread itself across Jack's face as he leaned into her. "I was hopin' you were going to ask that."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Gwen could reply Jack had spun her around and was propelling her – with a little more force than was strictly necessary – towards the brick wall at the back of his office.

"Hands against the wall," he commanded brusquely as he gave one last shove.

Gwen found she had no choice in whether to place her hands against the wall if she wanted to keep her nose in one piece. "What the he..."

"Spread you legs," Jack barked cutting off her protest.

She shook her head and sighed as she complied; she'd go along with Jack's little game – for now.

Jack let out a breath trying to steady himself; the sight of Gwen Cooper prostrate against the wall of his office was doing things to him. He let his eyes travel slowly down the length of her body, a smirk coming to his lips as he noticed her feet were barely shoulder width apart.

Gwen's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Jack's knee between her legs his breath on her neck.

"I said," he growled in her ear, his boot forcing her sneakers further apart. "Spread your legs..."

She was too shocked by his movements to notice the slight change in his voice, adrenalin surging from high in her chest to low down in her belly.

He reached out to place his hands over hers where they rested against the wall bringing their bodies into closer contact.

Gwen closed her eyes her head dropping down between her shoulders causing her to push back into him.

Jack growled deep in his throat at the movement. "Now how are you going to learn your lesson...if you don't keep your eyes on the teacher?" he asked his voice low.

Swallowing, Gwen lifted her head to watch his hands where they still covered her own; his voice sounding in her ear, his breath warm on her neck as his hands began to move.

"What you've got to remember PC Cooper..." his hands caressing hers, moving over slender wrists, fingers brushing lightly over pulse points. "...is that you're not in Kansas anymore..."

Gwen's brows knitted together, her slightly addled brain not sure she'd heard him correctly. _Kansas!? _

"...you're frisking aliens now..." he was now at her elbows, fingers trailing the sensitive underside of her arms. "...not humans..." his hands slid around to massage her shoulders his thumbs digging lightly into the back of her neck.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at this latest assault on her senses.

Jack smiled as he felt her move into his touch. "...they could have anything secreted beneath the skin..." he whispered hoarsely, his fingers kneading her shoulder blades. "...weapons..." thumbs moving down her spine. "...electro-magnetic devices..."

Gwen felt the heat in her belly flare sensing Jack crouch behind her as he moved down over her arse, his large hands easily covering the backs of her slender thighs as they moved slowly downwards past the sensitive area behind her knees over strong calves lingering at her ankles before starting their equally slow progression up the fronts of her legs; she gasped as he gripped the insides of her thighs hard before standing up.

Splaying his hands out on her hips Jack pulled her back into him once again trying hard to suppress the groan as her firm arse pushed against him; one hand stayed on her hip to hold her against him as the other moved up over her belt catching the hem of her t-shirt, feeling the skin of her stomach hot beneath his fingers. "...they could be concealing things...almost anywhere..."

Gwen's fingers gripped the coarse bricks as if they were her lifeline; Jack's body against her, his sultry voice in her ear, his palm ghosting over her hard nipple – it wasn't working – she was drowning – and right now, as she felt the thumb of his other hand hook into the band of her jeans – she was finding it hard to care.

A/N I know I suck - but it's getting really late & I need sleeeeeppppp :)


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like an age before Jack moved again, popping the button on her wondrously tight jeans, the zipper surrendering it's hold soon after allowing his hand to dip beneath the fabric; Gwen's heart hammered, her face flushing at the thought of the dampness he would find there. "And what exactly am I supposed to be hiding down there?" she managed to ask not quite knowing how. The throaty chuckle she received in response sending chills up her spine.

"Have I got some stories for you..." he breathed, his hand moving slowly over her soft panties. He felt her shift against him; knowing it was to allow him better access he smiled. "Glad to see you're cooperating PC Cooper..."

Gwen moaned as his fingers slipped lower brushing across her entrance. "Cooperative and willing to learn...it always said that on my school reports..."

A sudden image of Gwen dressed in a Catholic school girls' uniform flashed into Jack's mind causing his already racing heart to skip a beat. "I've got lots to teach..." he growled.

She thought of all the different ways Jack would know to make her feel, well, the way he was making her feel right now and she shuddered.

Jack slipped his right hand beneath her bra to cup her breast, gently rolling and pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger loving the low moan he received from her at the action; cupping her with his left hand he pulled her back harder against him letting her feel what she was doing to him.

"Jack..." she gasped at the contact, wanting, needing more from him.

Slipping his hand beneath the silky smooth fabric he ran his fingers lightly over her soaking entrance groaning at the knowledge that it was for him; moving back up he tentatively parted her slipping one thick finger inside.

She felt his lips on her neck, his teeth grazing her sensitive flesh; Gwen's mind was clouded over, far beyond thoughts of actions or consequences. All she knew was what Jack was making her feel, tilting her hips slightly she let him know that she wanted more – much more.

Jack slipped a second finger into her, his thumb playing across her sensitive nub knowing it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.

It felt so good, Gwen knew she wouldn't last long as Jack's long, thick fingers delved into her. "Oh God!" she yelled as he hit that spot inside her...again...and again...

"Cum for me Gwen..." he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

_Christ he has the sexiest voice..._her last coherent thought before he brought her to her shuddering climax.

Slowing his movements, he held onto her feeling her relax against him finally. He laid his forehead on her shoulder a moment, praying he wouldn't find regret etched on her beautiful face when he turned her to face him; he breathed a sigh of relief as her bright eyes looked openly into his. Feeling her hands on him he moved closer to her. "One place...more or less...left to check..." he whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

Gwen felt herself melt, surrendering to his kiss, not believing his lips could be so soft; the fire in her belly flaring anew as she felt his hardness press into her stomach.

He flicked his tongue across her lips, her response to his request immediate and eager as she teased his tongue with her own. He groaned feeling her hands on his hips pulling him harder against her...

Then light strobed across the Hub, sirens whaling, assaulting their ears after the semi-silence they had become accustomed to.

"Shit..." Jack swore under his breath his forehead against hers, breathing in deeply the scent of her, before pushing away.

Gwen quickly did up her jeans as she watched Jack walk out of the office and onto the landing to see who had interrupted them. She heard Tosh yell that she'd forgotten the charger for her laptop before the sirens whaled again signalling her retreat.

Taking a deep breath Jack turned and walked back into the office to see Gwen leant against his desk; closing the door behind him he leant back against it. Just as he was about to speak Gwen's phone sounded.

She pulled the phone from her pocket & looked at the screen.

He only had to see the look on her face to know who showed up on the caller ID. "Gwen..."

"I have to go..." she said quietly.

Jack looked at her for a moment before opening the door to let her pass out of his office and out of the Hub – for tonight.


End file.
